Undiscovered
by MagicalKitten2
Summary: The funeral. Mary Jane thinks about Peter's true feelings. PPMGW [Duh]


**Take it back, take it all back now**

**The things I gave **

**like the taste of my kiss on your lips**

**I miss that now.**

**I can't try any harder than I do**

**All the reasons I gave**

**Excuses I made for you**

**I'm broken in two.**

Mary Jane let out one large sigh. Turning around to see Peter, staring at his uncle's grave, she knew Peter loved her. If he didn't, why did he always look at her funny, and get nervous around her? Even at his birthday party he was shy around her, and they've been neighbors for years. She knew she told him she couldn't wait for him anymore, but she still loved him. She bit her lower lip while trying to decide what to say.

**All the things left undiscovered**

**Leave me empty and left to wonder**

**I need you**

**All the things left undiscovered**

**Leave me waiting and left to wonder**

**I need you..**

**I need you..**

**Don't walk away.**

She continued looking at Peter. He now was smiling a fake smile at his aunt, who was trying to be brave. Peter hid his feelings every day of his life. He hid them when he was with Mary Jane. He hid them when he was at school. And now he hid them, pretending his uncle wasn't dead. If when Peter grew up he was in a mental instution for brain overload, Mary Jane wouldn't be surprised.

**Touch me now how I want to feel **

**something so real**

**Please remind me**

**My love, and take me back.**

**'Cause I'm so in love with what we were**

**I'm not breathing I'm suffocating without you**

**Until you feel it too**

Walking up to Peter, she rubbed his shoulder. She stared at his eyes; they were red from crying too much. Her best friend, her Peter Parker, was in so much sorrow he didn't even hide his feelings around her. This wasn't exactly the time to ask him how he really felt, to ask if he really did love her. Lifting her hand, Mary Jane put her other arm around his shoulders and rested her head on it. He looked over at her, and she wondered what he was thinking. Should she move? Was she bugging him?

**All the things left undiscovered**

**Leave me empty and left to wonder**

**I need you**

**All the things left undiscovered**

**Leave me waiting and left to wonder**

**I need you..**

**Yeah, I need you**

Peter's fake smile faded, and she touched his sad face. He stared into her eyes, and she reached down to hold his hand. She thought back on how many times Peter had nearly kissed her, nearly said he loved her, nearly let all the feelings run out. She was sick of waiting to hear it from him, sick of wanting to be told from a friend that they "think Peter Parker has a crush."

**When I'm in the dark and all alone**

**Dreaming that you'll walk right through my door**

**It's then I know my heart is whole**

**There's a million reasons why I cry**

**Hold my covers tight and close my eyes**

**'Cause I don't wanna be alone.**

She was sick of it all, sick of wanting to be loved by someone who clearly didn't love her back. She had been a fool to think that Peter Parker would love his best friend. "Peter--"

**All the things left undiscovered**

**Leave me empty and left to wonder**

**I need you**

**All the things left undiscovered**

**Leave me waiting and left to wonder**

**I need you..**

**I need you..**

Before she could finish her sentence, Peter interrupted her with a long kiss. Surprised, she stepped back, but never left the kiss. They stood there for what seemed like forever, and she swore she saw them rise up in a gold cloud, just like in the fairytales. They broke the kiss gently, and stared into each other's eyes...

..This only rose more questions....

Does she love him? Does he love her? Dunno! Didn't want to put the whole song, it doesn't really match. As you'll see if you read many of my songfics, I like to cut off the song to where I think it would be in a movie. So just imagine the scene fading... (coughs)

I don't own Spiderman, or "Undiscovered" by Ashlee Simpson. Wish I did, though..

Please rr! Love ya'll, xox Liz.


End file.
